Tess O'Darcy
An old pop star who had a very long career but refuses despite her advancing age to quit or grow up despite her constantly being injured. Early Life Born in Ireland, from a young age she dreamed of being a superstar. She began singing and soon enough after being picked up by an American agent she becomes a global sensations residing in Hollywood many years as she continued to perform year after year. But as she grew older in age many have pleaded for her to retire but she refuses and doesn't want to grow old gracefully but instead continue doing dance moves, acting like a diva and trying to be young when clearly she no longer is. Tess managed to be involved in a Tontine where she was among those listed as having the chance to collect the will of a famous politician but she had to out live everyone else to claim the money. With people being bumped off and after the dramatic death of Peter, the Tontine was cancelled and the money was ordered to be given to charity. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She decides to move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. A pop star now in her eighties who hasn't learned the word quit, she continues parade around in bizarre costumes and doing all sorts of dance moves to try and maintain her relevance. She as a result has been injured multiple times and so much so she now has a life time membership card for the hospital in Grasmere Valley. Volume 17 She is among those who star in the film Plant Battles along with Tony O'Briel, Margot Tiddot and Steve Queen. She is seen with Steve Queen hanging around the cinema at the end of the showing that never happened due to the cinema screens being broken asking people who the film went with Hank Boer who had to improvise his own version to entertain the audience saying it went great. Steve suspicious by his rivals comments wants to know more but Tess tells him to forget about it. Volume 20 Tess is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is there to close out the show with a performance. She had been a symbol of freedom during the 60's with her music but now in her 80's has clearly passed it. She is getting an award which ends off the night known as the Passed your Sell By Date award as a hint to say to act her age and not her shoe size as she is still wearing clothes much to young for her and she with her makeup is longing for days gone by. Not happy this award she pushes Ashley La Roux off the stage who was presenting the award and labels it as being sexist and ageist and she vows to show the town she still got it as she performs her song My Love is Bigger than a Bolder, On Thursdays. ''During the performance she keeps fallen over and trying to get back up with the audience making comments. She then ended up falling on top of Anna Bice who demands for Tess to be taken off of her. Tess is seen to by the doctors and in the end has to be chair lifted by Tim and Tom out of there. That's not before however finding a sell by date label stuck in her dentures which said ''Best Before 02/06/1964. Realising she had truly passed it she is wailing about the fact and with her going to hospital the very long awards night is finally over. Volume 22 She comes to Waterlands the water park in Shally Town with the entire town. She is seen commentating how much she hates Janice Parker playing her violin during the towns meal at Seabay with her singing If I Could Turn back time and modifying the lyrics to show her disdain for her playing the violin. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Tess is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all he knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. Tess keeps singing songs from Cher and argues with Nanny Prescot who says she should retire and also gets talking to Dwila who she suggest Tess should go on her show. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women Tess is among those who are drafted to Glenda Davis's concert wanting to stamp out all all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism and thinking a concert can do it. Tess who had been a big pop star back in the day is drafted to lend herself in the initiative. The event ends up in chaos failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with Tess O’Darcy who wants to perform and others who she drafted in for the concert join in the fight with her as well.